Fragile
by Usagi Strife
Summary: A necklace that keeps them together, a hungry snake, and rivalry try to pull them apart. Staying together would be hard as ever with so many enemies lurking in the dark... SasuXSaku
1. Reunion

Sasuke and Sakura Fanfic

Fragile 

AznAnG3L 

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 1: Reunion

Haruno Sakura a pinked haired kunochi from Konoha sat on a hospital stool as thoughts ran in her mind as she stared at the raven hair man infront of her. Sitting there slowly waiting for him to open his dark obsidian eyes that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage came in the room where Sakura and Sasuke was, she stared at Sakura who waited impatiently she didn't even bother to turn her head to face her master. Tsunade slowly picked up the clipboard that was situated at the end of the bed.

"So how is he?" Tsunade asked hoping to stop the silence that went around the room for some time. Sakura shook her head in disagreement and replied back to her master.

"He hasn't even moved since this morning…." She pulled back the tears from making them fall but continued on. Tsunade faced her apprentice as the sound of Sakura's voice dragged on "…I can't believe that he's back….Sasuke-kun….." She slowly gently stroke Sasuke's hair.

"When he wakes up tell me I have to know the information that happened with him" She winked at her apprentice and exited the white hospital room.

Sakura continue to stare at the raven haired shinobi noticing a little bit of movement from Sasuke.

_Where am I? What happened? S-Sakura?_

"Sasuke-kun your awake!" relieved from her waiting Sakura looked at Sasuke with her big green orbs. Silence fell amongst the two… "Sasuke-kun…are you okay?" Sasuke snapped back to reality when he heard the Cherry Blossom spoke to him. He nodded his head and replied back to wondering kunochi.

"Hn….Sakura" She glanced back at him. "What happened to me?"

"Sasuke-kun you don't remember?" He shook his head as he let her told him what had happened. "Sasuke-kun you came back to Konoha, all wounded when I found you near the gates of Konoha…Do you remember what happen before that?" asked the pink haired kunochi.

"I ran away from Orochimaru's place I think…." Sakura stared at the raven hair before her "Is that all? Do you remember anything else?" The silence between them again started again. She stood up from the steel stool and walked to the door she looked over her back and spoke to the youngest Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun I'm going…try resting up a bit…." With that she close the door and left for the Hokage mansion where she would find her master Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade was at her desk that time of hour…sleeping; Stacks of paperwork were on her desk. Shizune her assistant helped her with most of them whilst encouraging her along the way. A knock was heard creating both of them to look up at the wooden door. "Hai! Come in..." commanded the blonde kunochi. Sakura entered a depression face was seen on her use to be cheery face of joy. "Sakura how's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke…he's awake…. But the only information that I could get out of him was that he ran away from Orochimaru's place" The Fifth nodded her head and smiled at her apprentice and grinned

"Sakura….I have something for you…Sit down…" Sakura did as she was commanded to do and sat oppositely directly from Tsunade. Looking through the wooden draws of the Hokage desk she found what she was looking for.

"Sakura during the training I didn't have a chance to give you this" She slowly placed it around the kunochi. To Sakura she had no idea what her master was doing to her.

"What is it?" she asked politely to Tsunade.

"This is one of the necklaces that I bought long time ago…accidentally if I can remember it brings luck….I'm not sure" She grinned again which made the rosette hair woman giggle.

"What is it?" questioned the blonde kunochi. Shizune wondered as well when she got a good look at Tsunade and started to laugh at her master as well. "What's so funny?"

Without the urge she answered back "You got ink on your face! Have you been sleeping again?"

A tint of pink was seen on the Hokage's face as her face showed embarrassment for the duration of the laughter that was given to her by two of her young apprentices.


	2. Judgment

Fragile – SasuxSaku Fanfic

By: Bunny-chan aka Azn-angel

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2: Judgment

The laughing stopped for while when Tsunade headed back to her desk. Sakura got up form her seat and walked over to lean on the desk.

"What is it now?" The Hokage asked her. Did she really want to say it?

"Sasuke-kun, what's his punishment?" Sakura asked her, the Hokage looked up from to faced the kunochi.

"I'll let him stay but-"

"But?" Sakura looked more determined. The Hokage closed her eyes and rested her chin on her folded fingers.

"He's not allowed to leave this place ever! And"

"And?"

"He's only allowed out when I give him missions"

"O-ok…" Sakura said depressed. As she turned her head in another direction, the Hokage followed her movement and shifted her attention to the window where Sakura was looking at. Tsunade grunted to get Sakura's attention back to her as she handed Sakura a piece of document that she had arranged for her.

"Sakura, this is a mission I'm giving you okay?" Sakura examined the document carefully,

_Type of mission: Escort_

_Rank: B_

_Members on the mission: -Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Objective: Escort Client to hometown_

_Duration: Starting the first week of September_

_Ending: 2__nd__ week of September_

Sakura flipped through the folder and looked at the Tsunade again "Tsunade-sama there's limited information here…" She continued to flip through the pages of the folder given to her.

"Yeah I know the client didn't give us that much information, all I got from him was to escort him, his name is Riku"

"Hai" Sakura walked out of the Hokage office and down the hallways.

Sasuke shifted his head towards the incoming rays that came in from his hospital window when he heard the sliding door open. Sakura walked in slowly as she took her place in the hospital stool once again, she whispered to him softly.

"Sasuke-kun….how are you f-feeling?" Sasuke shifted his gaze towards her again.

"Hn…" He replied to her as he continued to get lost in his thoughts again. She moved the steel chair closer to him, placed her hand over his hands and asked him softly.

"Sasuke-kun why did you come back?" Sasuke's eyes widen at the question that she had asked him he dreamt of this horrible day when she would ask him and here it was.

"I-I-I-" The sound of the sliding door opened again as Sakura broke her glance from Sasuke and moved her chair back to where it was.

"Sasuke-teme there you are! HI Sakura-chan!" The blonde ninja said as he jumped up and down, after Naruto was Hinata she slowly and shyly walked to where Sakura was and started talking to her whilst Naruto jumped up and down making the Uchiha somewhat annoyed. Both girls walked out of the room.

"So Hinata what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked as she close the last bit of space from the door.

"S-S-Sakura u-u-umm h-how should I put this?" The Hyuuga stuttered.

"Hinata what is it?" Hinata looked at her friend she signaled the pink kunochi to come closer and whispered in her ear.

"Sakura, did you get anymore information on Sasuke?"

"Why?" The kunochi asked confused on what the Hyuuga said.

"I went to Tsunade-sama and she told me to come here if you have any more information on him" Sakura shook her head from side to side. "O-Ok….that's ok I guess" the Hyuuga wondered. Sakura opened the sliding door again and found that Naruto was annoying Sasuke even more the anger in his eyes showed that he was about to land the punch in Naruto's face.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto confused looked at the Uchiha and then the Haruno, slowly nodded his head and walked out with Hinata.

Sakura slowly headed over towards Sasuke who looked at her with his obsidian eyes. She slowly sat back on the stool and looked at him.

"What do you want now?" He asked impolitely to the rosette hair woman. But answered back without hesitation, Sakura pulled out the folder that was in her bag and showed it to the Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed the folder of her and looked at it.

"That Tsunade I came back and she already wants me to go on missions already" Sasuke said as he clenched his fist. He turned to Sakura "So it's me, you and Neji?" Sakura nodded back in reply.

"Sounds good enough when do we go?" Sakura stared at him and pointed to where it said 'departure' Sasuke nodded slowly. "So two weeks from now huh?" Sakura placed her hands on his arm as she looked at him with her big green, emerald eyes and she whispered in his ear slowly and quietly.

"I'll always be there for you….got that?"


	3. Two Weeks Later

Fragile – SasuxSaku Fanfic

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 3: Two weeks later……

Sakura was in her room packing things, placing them each in her bag. It was dawn, the sun was coming up. Sakura opened her fridge and rattled through to search for food. She then walked back into her room and put the necklace that Tsunade had given her. 'I hope this mission turns out good' she encouraged herself.

Sasuke, now back at his old apartment, Sasuke woke up that morning as he did some stretches and packed his supplies for the mission. He bolted out the door in his original Uchiha shirt (The black one that he wore in the Chunin exams against Garra) and headed to the Konoha gates.

Sakura was with Neji who was waiting impatiently for the Uchiha. "Where is that Uchiha he's so go damn slow!" Neji said with his arms crossed and stared at Sakura. Sakura tried to smile but it turned into a frown. "We were supposed to leave ages ago!" Sasuke came running on the other end; he stopped at his two teammates.

"So are you guys ready?" asked the client. Sakura nodded and replied back to the man.

"Yep. Riku lead the way!" Riku resembled much like Sasuke except for the hair style and the eyes. He had blue cerulean eyes and for the hair it was spiked up. His hair was the color of darkish blue, with a hint of purple which looked like the dark night sky.

Hours had past and they were still walking, Sasuke walked with his hands shoved in his pockets whilst carry his items in a backpack. Sakura walked up to him, "You seem cool about this?" She asked him he closed his eyes and tried to walk faster. "Sasuke…." She said quietly so nobody could hear her. Riku came up behind her and started talking to her. "Don't worry about him" Riku said as he started the conversation between the two. Sasuke heard over his shoulder, he continued not to care. Sakura gave a silent nod, and tried to continue the conversation as much as possible.

"So….Riku, Where is your village anyway?" Sakura asked. Riku laughed, but replied without hesitation.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, my village is the Bird country we will be arriving any day now" Sakura smiled at his actions.

"It's okay"

Neji walked over to where Sasuke was "You…..Jealous?" Neji asked in an insulting tone. Sasuke reacted to the question but tried to keep his cool.

"N-no why should I be?" Sasuke stuttered as he tried to cover the pink blush that had appeared on his cheeks. Neji began teasing him even further.

"See Sasuke you're blushing"

"N-No I'm not" Sasuke bellowed. Sakura than shifted her attention from Riku to the Uchiha.

'Sasuke what is it?" She ran up to him and looked at his face "Sasuke do you have a fever? Your face is all red" Sakura said as she placed her hand on top of Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke looked at Sakura then shifted his attention to Neji, who was smiling at him and giving him two thumb ups, till he shifted his attention to Riku, who was giving him a mean death glare. Sakura looked at him and realized what Sasuke had been looking at she woke him up with her voice. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke stared at the pink-haired kunochi and looked at her.

'Yes? Sakura?" She looked at him and then turned away and continued walking ahead of everybody else. Riku ran after her, Sasuke continued to walk when Neji came up to him.

"Nice going"

"What? How could you say that I was so close of being found out"

"Yeah and?"

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on the mission you are the leader after all"

"Hn…Right now I'm more concerned of you and Sakura's relationship"

"Hyuuga! That's none of your business" Sasuke grabbed the collar of his shirt and threaten him with the Uchiha death glare. Sasuke dropped him and the two men continued to walk on in silence.

"So Sakura……Are you going to stay here a little while in the Bird Country?" Riku asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Riku…I don't know actually"

"You can stay at my place when we arrive"

"That's nice"

"You know you don't look like a ninja" he said as he tried to continue to the conversation between the two. Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're too pretty" Sasuke overheard but kept his cool, Neji smirked at the Uchiha's action. "You should stay with me"

"I know I can't but thanks anyway" Sakura said as she continued walking. Riku and Sakura continued to walk together while the Uchiha stared at them from behind.

Night had fallen upon them and they had set up camp. Neji and Sasuke had put up the tents while Sakura went to look for water with Riku.

"Do you think they will be ok?" the Uchiha asked the Hyuuga sounding concern for the pink-haired kunochi. Neji smirked back at him but answered back while continuing to set up camp.

"So you do have feelings for her?" Sasuke faced him and walked away. "Hey where are you going?" The Hyuuga asked, Sasuke spoke over his shoulder and shoved his hands in his pockets gave a deep sigh and answered back clearly.

"Away from you" Neji stood their in shock; he looked at the half put up tent continued to put it together again.

Running through the trees two dark cloaked men jumping tree to tree, one spoke to his back to his teammate.

The other dark figure was more focus on what they had been assigned to rather than talking. He opened his crimson colored eyes and re-closed them. They both stopped and stood on a thick tree branch overhearing the conversation that was happening where they were.

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Not the Time

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 4: Not the time

"Riku! What are you doing? This isn't time for games" Sakura yelled out as she called out to the missing client.

"I'm here Sakura!" Riku yelled at the other side of the forest. Sakura ran as fast as she can.

"Riku there you are-" She was cut of when she felt two hands around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw someone's strand over hair overlapping hers, a warm breathing was heard near her ear.

Sasuke ran through the forest trying to catch up to the pink-haired kunochi, thinking to himself while he got lost in his thoughts.

'That Riku guy better not do anything bad to her' he thought as he focus Chakra to both of his feet and dashed in an instant.

"Sakura….." Sakura tried to free herself from the embrace put found her struggling onto the person's grip even tighter.

"Let go of me!" she commanded. He didn't listen to what the kunochi wanted she bellowed even louder to make him let go of his grip. She couldn't see the man from behind her until she saw a hint of purplish and darkish hair; she stopped her struggling making it easier for the man. "Riku…." Riku looked back at the kunochi and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Are you scared?" he asked her

"What are you doing?"

"When I first laid my eyes on you, I fell instantly in love" Sakura's eyes widen "Sakura when we arrive at the bird country- I want" Sakura looked at him with confusion but he found all his courage to end his sentence. "To the honest truth I didn't fill out the mission information right" Sakura nodded her head slowly. When she heard running through the bushes she let go of her stance with Riku and faced where the sound was coming from. Her eyes widen in shock as she stared at the person that had came for her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke stopped and stared at the pink-haired kunochi then at Riku. He gave the famous death glare to Riku who gave it right back to him. Sasuke shifted his attention to the pink-haired kunochi and looked at her; he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the man that had just embraced her. "Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" He looked into her eyes as so did she. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked in confusion.

"Did he hurt you or anything?" The Uchiha asked with a hint of concern. He grabbed her hand and touched it making sure that she didn't have any cuts.

"Why are you so protective all of a sudden?" Sakura asked as she let go of his touch. Sasuke looked back at her than at Riku who was standing waiting for their conversation to finish.

"I'm just curious that's all" Sasuke said making up a good excuse as he went alone. Depression washed over him, he shifted his gaze from Sakura's green emerald eyes to the river flowing by them.

"Sasuke….." Sakura said quietly while clenching her hand. She looked at him and touched his forehead "You're not sick…" She looked at him again and concentrated on his actions "Is this true?" she said quietly only making the two hear each other and nobody else. Sasuke nodded in silence. "We better go back" She said quietly she walked away from the Uchiha and left with Riku.

After Sakura and Riku had left Sasuke sat by the nearby stream, looking at his reflection in the water, thinking to himself. He found a nearby pebble on the side of the stream and tossed it in the water watching the ripples go by.

'Sakura….' He thought to himself, he can only think about her nobody else……just her…….. He snapped back to reality and started walking back to the camp.

Neji had sent up camp already with the fire burning, Sakura sat near the fire cooling herself off she reached in her pocket to find where she had put the necklace when she was talking with Riku. It sparkled a bright pink almost the colour of her hair, she then adverted her gaze towards where the trail lead to the stream where she had been. 'Sasuke-kun hasn't come back' She clenched the necklace again 'I wonder if he's okay?' Riku woke her up of her thoughts as he sat beside her. "I forgot to tell you early" Sakura looked at him in confusion. Neji saw both of them talking but wanted to obtain a good night's sleep he walked into his tent and fell asleep waiting for the new day to arrive. "The mission details…I didn't explain in full properly" Sakura nodded as a sign for she was listening. Riku stared at her but continued on "I'm not an average man from the Bird country I'm the Federal Lord" Sakura's eyes widen then into a smile. Riku looked at her and stood up again and was about to walk off when he stopped and spoke over his shoulder to the pink-haired kunochi. "Sakura….just between you and me our relationship is kept secret" He continued to walk of the tent and sleep quietly.

* * *

I know their short but I did this fanfic ages ago and posting it up here ; Sorry for the short chapters! Please Review Though I would like to hear from you 


	5. Jealous Uchiha

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 5: Jealous Uchiha

Sasuke, who hid behind the nearest tree overhearing the whole entire conversation, his eyes widen ask he stared at the kunochi. Depression again washed over him, he slowly walked towards his tent that Neji had set up for him. Sakura saw Sasuke coming back and ran up to him running along side him asking him questions.

"Sasuke-kun your back…where have you been?" She asked him while trying to catch up to him.

"Hn….." was his only reply back to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Hn…"

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Hn…"

"Sasuke, why won't you answer back to me?"

"Hn…."

"Are you angry?" Sasuke stopped and stared at the kunochi before him "You are angry aren't you…." Sakura stared away from the Uchiha's dark obsidian eyes and clenched her necklace even harder but still trying not to break it. She placed it back in her pocket and looked at the Uchiha with all her courage and spoke back to him. "Sasuke-kun you are angry with me aren't you?"

"N-N-No it's nothing really" he said as he entered the tent. Sakura stood outside feeling depressed and confused. She slowly walked over to where her tent was she entered slowly and saw Riku in her tent sleeping away. She placed herself on one of the sleeping bags that she had bought along, and slowly fell asleep but couldn't she continue on to look over her should to see Riku, but whenever she did she would think of Sasuke. She got up and exited the tent.

Sasuke laid down on his sleeping bag staring at the top part of the tent only to come up with an image of Sakura each time. He slowly closed his eyes trying to fall asleep in the moment when he heard a rustling from outside. He tried to take no notice of it when the entrance to his tent slowly open to reveal Sakura carrying a blanket wrapped around her body (she's wearing pjs btw). Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"What brings you here in the middle of the night?" he asked her.

"Sasuke-kun I was wondering" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he heard her continued on with her sentence "this might be a bit awkward but….." He slowly stood up from where he was and made his way towards her placing his strong arms around her waist, making her lean on his well-toned chest. Sasuke slowly stroked the kunochi's hair.

"Since today when you told me that I was too protective of you…it's cause I care about you Sakura" Sakura's emerald eyes widen she could fell his warm breath touching her delicate skin, one by one.

"Sasuke-kun….but do you l-lo" she was cut of with a kiss. His lips touched hers, feeling his warm she slowly returned it back to him. Their glance broke and she looked up at him.

"Sakura….to answer your question I do love you….." Sasuke said as he pulled her in a tighter embrace form before. Sakura felt tears of joy fell from the corner of her eyes, she was about to wipe them away when Sasuke beat her too it. "Why are you so sad? Did I hurt you again" She slowly shook her head from side to side trying to argue with the Uchiha.

"I'm just happy because you never said that to me" she let out a small giggle and the Uchiha smirked at her actions.

"Since you're here you can sleep here tonight" Sasuke said as he laid himself down on his sleeping bag, as Sakura followed. She had a million questions racing through her mind that she wanted to ask, but they all disappeared the minute Sasuke lovingly pressed his lips against hers while pulling the blanket over them for added privacy.

Riku woke up the next day finding his side of the tent empty with nothing but just an empty sleeping bag. He stood out of his tent eyeing the Hyuuga and looking at him sitting by the fire and packing up his belongings for the continued journey. "Where's Sakura?" Riku asked impatiently towards the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji rose to his full height grabbed his belongings and started to walk a few steps when he spoke over his shoulder to the concern client.

"Why do you ask me?"

"What?"

"Why do you ask me?"

"Cause I said so where is she?"

"She's not important to you is she?"

"N-no" Riku stuttered as he felt rage take over his whole body he clutched his fist in anger.

"Good. We'll be leaving" The Hyuuga ended his statement and continued to walk a few steps infront of the now raged client.

"Sakura wake up" Sasuke nudged her as he bent over to kiss her ear. Sakura still half asleep giggled at his actions. "Sakura, wake up"

"Mou Sasuke-kun I'm still sleepy" Sakura moaned as she stood up rubbing her emerald orbs to get a better focus on the light that shone in through the material of Sasuke's tent.

"Wake up we got to go" Sasuke stood up, bent over to grab his backpack and his clothes and put them on. He bent over to her; she was still running her eyes trying to get use to the amount of light that shone through. He looked at her emerald eyes and whispered to her softly. "You don't wanna get left behind do ya?" Sasuke spoke in his monotone voice trying to tease the pink-haired kunochi. Sakura stood up with a blanket wrapped around her body as she dashed out to her own tent.

"Sakura! There you are" Riku saw her walk past to her tent as he followed her back to his tent.

"Now's not the time Riku" Sakura spoke back to him and a very annoyed tone.

"Sakura?"

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sakura what's gotten into you?"

"Hey! I wanna finish this mission as soon as possible so will you leave me alone so can get ready!" Sakura bellowed at Riku. She walked back into the tent and closed the entrance so he couldn't see her. Riku stood there in amazement, he never seen her like this what happened to the gentle Sakura that he knew?

Sasuke stood out of his tent to meet up with Neji who was outside his tent waiting for the Uchiha.

"What took you so long?" The Uchiha smirked at the statement "What's so funny"

"Where did you go?"

"To get some water for the group" Sasuke packed away his own tent and shoved it back into his bag. "There I answered the question now answer mine Uchiha what took you so long?" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes.

"My actions are none of your concerns" The Hyuuga twitched and stared at the Uchiha.

"Your actions are my concerns because I'm the team leader, now Uchiha I demand you to tell what took you so long?"

"Why should you know, we better go" Sasuke re-opened his dark onyx eyes and walked a few paces infront of Neji until he reached the exit of Sakura's tent.

"Uchiha what to you want?" Sasuke glared daggers at the client near Sakura's tent. Silence fell amongst both of them. "Sakura's not going to let you in" Sasuke smirked at his actions still giving him the Uchiha glare.

"We'll see about that"

The Uchiha stepped in and stared at Sakura who was busy putting on her top. She turned at who had came in.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun" Sakura bellowed as her cheeks quickly turned to the shades of pink as she tried to cover her bare chest away from him. Sasuke smirked at her actions he came closer to her. "Mou Sasuke-kun now's not the time for your little games" Another smirk came to the Uchiha's lips as he leaned closer to her, their foreheads were touching each others "Sasuke-kun….we have to get ready"

"I know……I just wanna be with you for a little while"

"Maybe later?" Still holding her bare naked chest trying to hide away from the Uchiha in embarrassment.

Hearing her demand he let go. Shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away like the usual person he was. "Fine" he said in his dull monotone voice. "Hurry up then" getting out of the tent, leaving Sakura stand there in shock.

A few minutes had pass and Neji was on the verge of killing nearly all of the team member he had been waiting for Sakura, Sasuke and Riku, waiting patiently….Sasuke arrived, his knapsack on his back.

"You're late"

"You're early" Sasuke re-stated

"We better get going" he was about to head of until he noticed that something wasn't right "Where's Sakura?" he asked.

"Here I am!" Sakura called out as she ran towards her other team members. Followed by Riku. Sasuke eyed dangerously at the Client. Setting aside their differences for now, the team continued to their journey.

* * *

Please Review ; 


	6. Advice

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 6: Advice

A few hours had passed, nothing but silence had eroded the team. Sasuke was acting like a normal Uchiha, glaring at all the necessary people that he had to kill. Riku was eyeing Sakura, Sakura giggled at his sight. To Sasuke it seemed that they had been flirting for the duration of the two hours they had been walking.

"Oi Hyuuga" Sasuke broke the silence between the two men. Neji looked up from his map, his white pupils staring coldly at the Uchiha.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"How's yours and Tenten's relationship?"

"How do you know that?"

"It's pretty obvious that you would hook up" Sasuke explained, ending his sentence with the infamous Uchiha smirk.

"None of your business" Sasuke's rival pushed him away from him causing Sakura to stare at the two in concern.

That night, Neji had placed the fire in the middle of the camp as he eyed everyone on the mission dangerously. Riku sat beside Sakura, laughing and flirting with her. Sasuke sat on the other side of Sakura; he couldn't take the flirting that was going on with 'his' cheery cherry blossom. Hearing another laughter coming out of Sakura's lips made him walk away and back to his tent. Sakura noticed his swift fast movement into his tent. As she stared at the shadows that was being made by the lantern inside the Uchiha's tent.

"Just leave him" Riku advised her. "Just leave him" he repeated to make sure that Sakura had heard him right.

Her emerald orbs adverted from the Uchiha's tent to Neji.

"Sasuke has been through a lot latterly" Neji started, clearing his throat to continue on. "I think he's starting to regret the wrongs that he has done over the past few years"

"Regret that he has done" Sakura repeated. Earning a nod from the Hyuuga. Her eyes were now focused on the Uchiha's tent, she could tell him…he was lying there….probably thinking about the happenings in his life.

Closing his dark obsidian orbs, Sasuke focused on what his life needed to think of….he could both plot his revenge on his brother….or he could forget about it and have Sakura for his life. Running his hand through his dark raven hair.

_Revenge or Sakura? _

"The Bird country…." Riku told the girl beside him, who nodded to everything he said, except she wasn't looking at him she was staring at the shadows of the Uchiha. "Sakura!" He demanded. Noticing someone calling out to her she faced the client.

"Hai?" she asked confused why he was calling her.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Gomen there's been a lot of things on my mind"

"Really?" Riku asked concern, eyeing the kunochi carefully "Looks like your staring at the Uchiha again"

Sasuke overheard the convo as he smirked at what Riku had told Sakura, even though he kept his silence.

Sakura got up from where she was sitting, and made her way over to her own tent. Neji eyed Riku.

"Nice" he commented as he moved towards his own tent. "Stop interfering willya?" Neji told him, his byakuan activated as a high threat.

Sakura was in her tent, just the usual really, she was lying on her sleeping bag, eyes closed as she listened to the night of nature. Hearing the footsteps of someone she knew came into the tent staring at her.

"What do you want Riku?" she asked knowing the person already "I want to be alone"

"I sleep here….we sleep together in the same tent remember" he tried to consult her.  
"Un right" she agreed, but deep inside she didn't…she wanted to sleep with _him_….in his tent not with the annoying client. "Can you leave I need to get ready for bed" She asked him politely. Riku nodded as he exited the tent.

* * *

Please Review! And tell me what you think of it so far I know the chappies are short that's why I'm uploading more chapters (like 2-3) when I'm online

I'm also writing out more Fanfics, about now it doesn't take me that long to think of what to write about fairly easy for me... ;


	7. Sleeping with the enemy

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 7: Sleeping with the enemy

Making his way over to the nearby forest, past Sasuke's tent, he made his way deeper towards the forest, where he was near the campsite.

"Orochimaru? Are you here?" he asked, wanting the Sannin's attention. Jumping down from a high thick branch, Orochimaru made his way down, his dark yellow eyes, stared coldly at the client. His assistant nearby him.

"Have you found anything?" He demanded as he licked his lips. Riku shivered in fear, cleared his throat and spoke.

Sasuke heard faint whispers coming not far from his tent. His curse seal pounded against his body. "Kuso!" he cursed, his right arm trying to cover the curse seal. "He's close….i can feel it" he murmured to himself. Sasuke grunted in pain, as he arose from his spot, clenching the curse even harder.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes as she heard a familiar noise. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked coming out of her tent and entering his own. Seeing the familiar figure of pain in the past she knew what was going on.

"Sasuke-kun! The curse seal!" Making her way over to it, she held the Uchiha's hand and reassured him that he was going to be okay…hopefully it would.

"I want Sasuke back with me….." Orochimaru demanded. "He can't keep running of like this"

"He seems to have high taste on the Haruno girl" Riku stated.

"Haruno?" Orochimaru repeated to himself, licking his lips in temptation. Looking back at his assistant he gave out the next order. "We're taking the Haruno girl as bait" Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he nodded to the plan.

"Hai" he commented evilly. Both nins disappeared into the darkness, leaving the client by himself to walk back to base camp.

The pain had stopped leaving the Uchiha nearly breathless, Sakura looked at him worried at what had just happened to him. "Sasuke-kun" She tried reaching out to him. Sasuke clenched his curse seal tighter than usual, he felt faint, his eyes going blurring as he landed on the kunochi's lap.

"Sasuke-kun?" she tried calling out to him again. A tear came from the corner of her eye landing on the Uchiha's features. "Sasuke-kun please wake up" she begged the Uchiha, knowing that there was no luck on him awakening.

Riku came back to his own tent that he was sharing with Sakura, hoping that a certain pink-haired kunochi was there. "Sakura" he started. Looking around the tent was deserted, seeing the empty sleeping bag next to his.

He laid himself down in one of the empty sleeping bags, hoping for the kunochi to come back to her own tent with him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tried asking him again. "Sasuke-kun please wake-up" she was now begging the shinobi that laid on her lap almost she thought that he seemed lifeless. She was shaking in fear, almost like the time when she was first met with Orochimaru in the forest of death. Silence there was nothing but silence that drooled over the couple that stood in that lonely tent. Nothing but the sound of the crickets playing their creepy melody….looking back at the Uchiha's sleepy features she gently put him to bed, exiting the tent and making her way to her own.

Lying herself down on her own sleeping bag she recited what had just happened to the young Uchiha. Looking on her side she saw the sleeping client. Something in her veins told her something was not right. Watching the sleeping figure of Riku she fell asleep.

* * *

Please Review! And tell me what you think of it so far I know the chappies are short that's why I'm uploading more chapters at the same time...I wrote this fanfic out ages ago . like Last year... 


	8. Plan Attack

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 8: Plan attack

Sasuke's grunts of agony could have been heard through the whole camp ground something within him told him an unwanted present was moving fast and furious. With his only ounce of energy his stood up, still clenching the curse mark, stepping outside of his tent his blurry eyesight saw someone familiar to him.

Orochimaru arose from the ground infront of the set up campsite. Kabuto following him close behind.

"This is it" Orochimaru spoke up, licking his lips at the end of the sentence. His tongue started to roll and enter the kunochi's tent.

Sakura opened her emerald coloured eyes, the cause of hearing someone's footsteps coming near the tent that she was hiding in. Turning to her side to see the sleeping Riku, a smirk played on her lips as she continued to gaze at the client.

"This is it" Orochimaru recited. "If what Riku said was true than that Uchiha must have deep feelings for this girl" His haunting footsteps hitting the ground.

Trying to stand up, the power of the seal spread across his body like wild fire, Sasuke tried to conceal the surge, clenching his cursed seal tighter and tighter.

_He's near_

Sakura took one more glanced at Riku before feeling a certain something grab onto her leg. Orochimaru had wrapped his extensive tongue around one of her ankles, making her not able to move. Orochimaru's evil chuckle ran through her ears. He came into the tent, seeing the frighten kunochi and a now awake client.

"Good Job Riku for tracking her down" Orochimaru greeted and praised him. Riku didn't speak, deep inside he was frighten on what this legendary sannin can do.

"You where working for him?" Sakura asked, outraged on what deal that she had to put up with, a legendary sannin and a traitor for a client.

"Of course….you wondered why he didn't fill the details right" Orochimaru gave a slight evil chuckle. His tongue moving towards the kunochi's waist holding her tight. Leaving from the tent he made it outside, Sakura, still struggling to get free. Screaming with all her might, Orochimaru eyes her dangerously.

Sasuke heard the faint conversation that had happened in Sakura and Riku's tent. His body not being able to move pissed him off, his will and determination taking him forward. Walking out of his own he saw Sakura and Orochimaru heading out of the grounds.

"oi!" he tried calling out to the snake sannin. Orochimaru had a smirk on the edge of his lip as he turned around towards Sasuke, Sakura still struggling to break free. "Oi! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, standing up clenching his seal.

"I'm taking her with me" Orochimaru stated. Kabuto appeared beside him, adjusting his glasses. "If you want her come with me"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out. Sasuke saw the sight of Sakura struggling to break free. His eyes activated into the sharingan, his eyes wanting to see the sight of blood. Blood from the sannin. Sakura saw the sight of Sasuke, she knew that he wanted to save her, clenching on the Tsunade's necklace harder. Orochimaru stepped back a few paces, followed by Kabuto before leaving the Uchiha alone at the grounds.

Orochimaru yanked Sakura, making the necklace snap, and escape her grasp. "IIE!" she called out, trying to reach for the necklace. Orochimaru highly and didn't bother to the kunochi's yell. Sasuke looked up seeing them getting away. In a few minutes they were out of his sight.

"SAKURA!!" he called. Scattering the ground where she last was he found the item that surely belonged to Sakura…the necklace…..A picture of a cherry…shaped heart. Clenching it tight he made a promise to himself.

_I'll save you_

* * *

O…Cliffie . Better Wait till the next chapter I guess ...Lots of Drama in this Fanfic...as you can tell... 


	9. Traitor

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 9: Traitor

Riku stared constantly at what had just happened. Sasuke noticed this, his crimson red eyes directed of the necklace then adverted to Riku. "You" he said in a soft yet deadly voice. "You! You had this planned didn't you?" His curse seal ended, the pain had gone away the minute that Orochimaru had escaped from his grasp. He now stood and walked his way up to the client's tent, grabbing his shirt by the collar and chucking threatening rude remarks about him. "I know your working for Orochimaru"

"How?" Riku asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he tried to piss the Uchiha of even more.

"Everything that you've done was a lead up wasn't it?" he questioned him, eyeing him. A small chuckle came from the federal lord.

"My My….the Uchiha knew after all" A punch landed on the side of his face, causing blood to appear on the Federal lord's face. Sasuke dropped him on the ground as he made his way to his own tent.

Neji came out inspecting what had happened. "Sasuke?" he questioned. Seeing the Uchiha coming in and then after a few minutes coming out with a bag on his shoulder, while his left hand held the necklace that the had found. The Hyuuga walked over questioning him and his actions. "Where are you going?"

"Haven't you heard? Sakura's missing….I'm not sticking with this mission any longer"

"What about the client"

"If you wanna stick with that traitor take him back but I'm going after Sakura" Sasuke told him off, pushing his way towards the forest. Earning a confused look from the Hyuuga.

"Bastard" Neji muttered under his breath….as he watched the Uchiha walk away form the camp grounds.

Riku stood up brushing the blood away from the side of his face, dusting his clothes off as he stared at the Uchiha leaving the campsite.

"He deserves it" he muttered angrily to himself.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled angrily. Orochimaru still had a grip on her with his tongue as they moved quickly back to his lair.

"You're part of my plan you can't go yet" Orochimaru grinned devilishly.

Sasuke had started to his journey on retrieving the kunochi, constantly checking on the necklace that the kunochi had dropped. He took off his own chain, taking the heart shaped cherry and sliding it on his own joining it with his own Uchiha crest pendant. Stashing the broken chain in his bag he continued on.

Neji knew that the Uchiha wasn't coming back anytime soon, he also knew that the Uchiha left him something to do….escort the client back.

"What are we doing….your a client…might as well get this mission over with" he told Riku in his cold monotone voice. Riku nodded back as he packed up the last of supplies and headed off with Neji.

* * *

Short Chappie I now that's why I said before that I was uploading more chapters at a time ; 


	10. Cell

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 10: Cell

A few dark haunting hours later, Orochimaru had reached the entrance of his lair. Still having Sakura hanging off on the tip of his tongue.

"Let me go!" Sakura demanded instantly. Orochimaru ignoring every remark gave her a frightening glare. Kabuto followed anxiously behind him, adjusting his glasses every once in while that drooled over his haunting eyes.

Orochimaru was heading down the cold creaky corridor, every second a drop of vapor would hit the cold tile floor. To Sakura the stench of dead deceased corpses would be the roaming free in the hallway, she couldn't take it, she couldn't bare it.

Candles lit on each side of the lair, cold water dripping, humans wailing from their own cells.

_I don't wanna be here_…..Sakura recited in her mind.

'_Sakura'_ That was all the Uchiha was thinking. No revenge, just about that one beautiful cherry blossom that was missing from him.

Orochimaru arrived at the last cell down the hallway, rusted walls, damped floor, steel hard locks. Kabuto went infront of him unlocking the door with a key, opening it and waiting for the Sannin to proceed forward. Orochimaru stepped forward, Sakura still struggling on the tip of his tongue as he released harshly, making her crash into the blooded stone wall. Sakura let out a cry of pain as her back collided with the stone wall. Orochimaru gave a slight chuckle at his accomplishment, leaving and telling Kabuto to lock the kunochi inside. Kabuto obeyed, locked the cell and taking the keys with him. Sakura now scared than ever cuddled herself into a ball, forehead on her knees as she rocked back and forth. Giving a slight cry as she went.

Re-closing, re-opening, two crimson eyes trailed the precise steps of someone that they were hunting down.

"What are you doing?" His friend asked. "Why are we here?" another question arose. Kisame stared harshly, yet grinning at the same time, as he stared at Itachi, his team member.

"I've told you many times but it seems that you never listen" Itachi said in a harsh tone voiced.

"I do….it just takes me time" Kisame replied back, earning no answer from the elder Uchiha he kept his silence.

Sakura continued to cry, she could hear the others wailing inside their own cells, basically she figured that they were all doing what she was thinking, feeling what she was feeling. Scared and alone.

"Orochimaru what are exactly are you going to do with her?" Kabuto asked, concern on his master's actions. A slight chuckle escaped the snake sannin's lips.

"What I'm going to do?" He restated the question "That's easy……To lure Sasuke here"

"And what happens if he does come?"

"A swap….him here for Sakura's freedom"

Sasuke was more furious than ever, his mind racing by the minute as he thought about the harsh doings of Orochimaru. The day that he first met him in the forest of death, the day he nearly demolished of all Konoha. Jumping from branch to branch he continued on, his katana placed on his waist, his knapsack on his back as he stormed forward towards the snake's lair.

Neji was with Riku, there was silence between the two men, no talking, no eye contact, no nothing. Neji marched on forward, silent. Riku looked back over his shoulder, how long they had walked.

"Riku" Neji called out to him. Earning his attention the Hyuuga continued on "Hurry up…..forget about them...I wanna finish this mission" Neji spoke harshly, almost glaring at the client as he went. Riku nodded in silence as he walked a few more paces in front of Neji.

A haunting hour had passed as Neji spoke up yet again. "Riku….answer me this are you working for who I think your working for?" No answer. "Answer me….if you don't I'll report you the Hokage"

"…………You already agreed to escort me to this country and there's no turning back" Riku stated.

"So the Uchiha was right after all you are working for that bastard……"

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Riku stated bravely, well bravely as he could.

"Since you're a federal lord and your country needs you I will have to take you back…but after that I will have to report to the Hokage and explain your troubles" Neji glared at him even further. "Do we have a deal?"

"What's the deal?"

"I'll escort you back but……after that I'm telling Tsunade what happened every single detail" Riku stared at the Hyuuga as he looked away from him and nodded in silence, making his way back to his own country…….alone…..

"I can manage this half….why don't you go back to Konoha" Riku insisted as he headed towards the forest. Shaking his head in disagreement the Hyuuga headed the other direction.

"Bastard" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Please Review anyways! ; Please? 


	11. Caught and Busted

Sasuke and Sakura Fanfic

Fragile

AznAnG3L aka Bunny  


Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 11: Caught and busted

Riku was making his way back to his own country alone this time. No ninjas to look after him or escort him back.

"Stupid…Konoha ninjas" he muttered and recited. "Think they know everything"

Itachi heard the reciting of a federal lord that he knew was part of his little brother's mission. Jumping down from the branched he eyed Riku, his crimson red eyes, seem to want blood.

"Who are you?!" Riku asked, anxiously, his knees shaking in fear. "Are you that Uchiha? Sasuke?" Itachi came closer to the client, almost infront of him, and spoke in a harsh toned voice.

"You're close"

"He's the brat's brother" Kisame interrupted, he had his sword on his shoulder, grinning evilly at the client.

"We heard that you were with my brother for some time of the journey" Itachi spoke up. "Where is he?" Riku was too afraid to answer back; he knew who they were, just by looking at their cloaks.

"T-Th-That's true" he answered.

"Now tell me where is he?"

"H-H-He went after Sa-Sa-"

"Who?" Itachi spoke again. Listening to the federal lord stuttered was interesting and humorous.

"Sakura….Haruno Sakura"

"Where did they go?" Kisame disrupted both men again.

"O-Orochimaru's lair…….Orochimaru took her…….." Riku answered again. Itachi had a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

"Seems like Sasuke went after that kunochi" Itachi stated clearly again. "Orochimaru must be trying to lure him in" Itachi turned away from the client and started to walk off when he was stopped by the voice of his partner.

"What do we do with this guy?" Kisame asked, placing his sword infront Riku's face.

"Just leave him he's useless" Itachi stated blankly before disappearing back into the woods. Kisame gave a slight chuckle before disappearing himself.

A few minutes had passed, Itachi and Kisame was already heading for the snake's lair. "So the plan is to catch Haruno Sakura?" Itachi spoke up.

"Seems like she's the bait" Kisame added. "Itachi you must really like torturing your brother"

"My business……is none of yours…..your here to help not ask me questions….got it?"

"Do you even know where Orochimaru's lair is?" Kisame asked, even though he knew that but 'not ask me questions' meant not to ask Itachi about his brother, family life, etc….

"Yes…of course I do….he use to be with us Akatsuki members…of course I knew where he would run away too…….Sasori told me"

"That's right Sasori used to work along with that snake" Itachi was now on the verge of ignoring the shark completely. Re-opening and re-closing his eyes again.

Sasuke's anger rose by an inched every minute, he would stop occasionally and stare at the necklace that Sakura had dropped on that night, the pink hearted cherry reminded him of the memories that of Sakura being with him every step of the way, till the day that he had left her on that cold bench as he left for Orochimaru. He could see now on his palm, the Uchiha crest and the pink hearted cherry staring back at him, telling him something that he couldn't pick up.

* * *

Please Review Everyone 


	12. Vulnerable

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile 

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 12: Vulnerable 

Thoughts ran through the kunochi's mind. A cry continued to escape her every once and while, She was alone, in a dungeon of a legendary sannin.

"So caught in emotion and I'm overcome; as I'm falling down…..i come undone….sometimes I feel alone" Sakura started to blame herself, tears staining the side of her bruised cheek. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong…sometimes I feel so frail….so small…..sometimes I feel a little vulnerable….sometimes I feel a little….fragile" rocking back and forth as she recited the paragraph over and over again…almost like her very own song was forming.

Hours had passed; Itachi and Kisame had arrived at the Sannin's lair before Itachi's brother was even near the place. Creeping inside slowly, Itachi could sense it the dead rotting bodies, the constant dripping of water hitting the cold tiled floor. His eyes came across a pink haired kunochi at the end of the snake's hallway. Sakura looked up to see from the cell, two dark figures that emerged infront of her. Itachi managed to open the cell locks. Walking towards the kunochi.

"Dare desu ka?" she asked them hoping an answer from the creeps. She was confused about their identity, when she saw the crimson red eyes stare at her coldly.

"This one aye?" Kisame asked, earning a nod from the elder.

Orochimaru could and knew that Itachi was in his lair. "Seem like Itachi came back" Orochimaru announced to his servant. Kabuto again adjusted his glasses, giving a nod as an indication that he was paying attention to what the snake Sannin had to say.

"Should I get rid of him?" Kabuto asked.

"Leave them, we want Sasuke not Sakura…" his sentence ended with a lick of the lips. "Sakura was a decoy" he added a bit more to his dreaded statement.

Sakura's emerald orbs showed fear and sorrow, fear of the person infront of her and sorrow that her number one shinobi wasn't by her side the when he most needed him. Itachi came a bit closer towards the pink-haired kunochi, grabbing her by the wrist, while coming into the light to let the kunochi see his real face and identity.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, wondering if it was really the shinobi that she had prayed for to come.

"Close" Itachi's haunting voice ran through her ears. Grabbing her again by the wrist he began to drag the kunochi out of the cell where his partner, Kisame was waiting for him. Bruises, blood stains appeared on the kunochi each step that the elder Uchiha took.

A few hours later Sasuke was on his way to Orochimaru, remembering the exact co-ordinates to Orochimaru's lair. His red crimson eyes activated furiously as he arrived at the base of the lair, staring at the dark hallway that had once eroded his mind with hatred, and revenge.

Itachi, was making his way back, Sakura was now in his arms tired and asleep. "Itachi" Kisame called out to his friend earning a glaring look from the Uchiha.

"What?" he answered back coldly.

"What's your plan?" a question arose amongst them.

"To torture my brother….with the girl he desires" staring coldly at the kunochi in his arms, adding a smirk as he ended his sentence.

Review People!


	13. Snake in the Grass

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile 

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 13 – Snake in the grass

Sasuke was now at the entrance of the lair. "Orochimaru!" he called out. Orochimaru knew his presence long enough. He arose from his snake like throne.

"He's here" Orochimaru reminded kabuto as he headed toward the entrance of his lair to greet the eagered Uchiha.

Sasuke took a glanced at the pink hearted cherry along with his crest. Taking more stares at the kunochi's pendant rather than his own.

_I promise….I'll save you…._

"Sasuke…you came" Orochimaru stepped out in the sunlight, glancing at the younger Uchiha along as well licking his lips as he spoke those cold hearted words.

"Where's Sakura?" Orochimaru knew that Sasuke wasn't up for revenge…he wanted Sakura more. A devilish idea came to his sick twisted mind.

"I'll make a deal with you…Sasuke-kun….you defeat me….I'll tell you were Sakura is…..but….."

"But?" Sasuke echoed.

"But….if I win and you lose…..you'll stay with me"

"Deal" Sasuke took out his katana, as he ready his stance to defeat the overgrown Sannin. Kabuto came out after to observe the scene that was happening outside of the snake sannin's lair.

"Are you going to get me or am I going to go over there to get you first?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke wield his katana out infront of him. His crimson red eyes focusing on his main target, a smirk came to the side of his lips as he watched closely at the sannin's movements.

"Oh waiting for me to go first right?" Orochimaru commented on his actions. "You have been listening to what I taught you over the years" No answer from the Uchiha. Orochimaru lurched himself forward, his tongue escaping from his mouth and trying to wrap itself around the young Uchiha's ankles. Sasuke dodged it swiftly, moving and taking his katana and slashing the damage towards the Sannin's shoulder. A loud cry was heard from the devilish snake. Sasuke's sharingan still activated, not losing the sick snake from his crimson eyes.

Kabuto was trying to make his way over to Orochimaru, trying to help him each and every way that he thought was possible. Trying to find a possible openly. The battle was going to fast for the liking. Orochimaru trying to dodge the attack that was pouncing on him each second, each time he dodged one another would have landed a hit on him, causing his own blood to be shed each time.

"Who knew fighting you would be this easy" Sasuke said as he landed safely back to the ground. "Or is it because you can't keep up with me and my moves?" Orochimaru was almost out of breath, a snake slithered out from his mouth, after that the snake did the same, instead a long sliver sword came out from its own venomous mouth dropping it onto the ground.

"It's not that Sasuke……" The snake returned back to the sannin's insides as Orochimaru made his way over to pick up the sliver sword. "It's not that" he repeated what he said. "You're using a weapon….its only fair if I use one too" A smirk came to his cold hearted lips, followed by a lick.

Review People!


	14. Clash

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile 

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 14: Clash 

Orochimaru took his stance, Sasuke glared at him furiously but without hesitation continued on the fight. His sharingan moving furiously, three wheels all moving, as the centre concentrated on the venomous snake infront of him.

"Let's get this started…shall we?" Orochimaru asked him. Disappearing in an instant he was now seen behind the Uchiha. Sasuke had spotted his movement and countered it, forcing his katana against his opponent's.

"If you want to beat me you have to be quicker than that" Sasuke told the sannin in an insulting tone of voice. A glare came across the Uchiha, from the sannin, his yellow snake like eyes, telling him that he was close to dying any minute or any time further.

Each time their swords had interfered which each other, sparks of Chakra would be seen coming from each one of them. Furious amounts of Chakra would been seen coming of each time.

Itachi and Kisame had already arrived back to base the minute when Sasuke had came to Orochimaru's base, hoping to find the blossom. Sakura was still asleep, Itachi had placed her in another cell, in Akatsuki's underground basement. Placing the girl gently on the cold stoned tiles he left her, closed the gates and walked the other direction.

Itachi had now returned back to his dorm, searching for most of his belongings he hoped that Zetsu hadn't consumed most of his belongings.

"Let's just see how strong Sasuke has gotten when I have the girl he desires…" A small chuckle came from the evil elder, as he smirked at the devilish thoughts that came to mind.

Several hours had passed. Sakura re-opened her emerald orbs, finding a place that she thought was familiar to her. "Doko?" she asked herself, trying to see through the darkness of the cell. Each end was overrun by darkness, the constant dripping of water she remembered had stopped. "Sasuke?" she tried to re-call the person that had carried her away. "Was it a dream?"

The sound of swords clanging together could have been heard in the surrounding woods around the snake sannin's lair. Kabuto was there observing each move that had been made from the youngest sold survivor of the Uchiha clan against the Legendary Snake Sannin.

"Oh? What are you fighting for this time?" Orochimaru asked him, licking his lips in delight. "What made you stronger?" Orochimaru continued his questions, all the questions had arrived and ranged in the Uchiha's ears as he gave a slight smirk came to his lip.

"Sasuke?" she called out again. Only receiving a familiar figure walking down the hallway and eyeing her with his red crimson eyes. "Sasuke?" she called again. Itachi came closer to her watching her from the cell. Itachi opened the cell and came closer to her. Grabbing her by the chin he made her look at him.

"Your close" he said, in his deadly monotone voice which scared the cherry. Kisame was now seen down the hallway with a torch in one hand and hovering it over for the cherry to have a closer look on who had captured her.

"U-chi-ha….Itachi?" she tried remembering their encounter some years ago when she and Naruto was assigned a mission to save Gaara, she had encountered him. "You're Uchiha Itachi?" Her emerald eyes widen in shock. Being here was far worse than at Orochimaru's lair. She was facing an S-ranked criminal from her village. A guy that had one time wiped out his whole clan without breaking a sweat. Itachi smirked as she recalled the hidden memories that had been concealed in her mind.

Review People!


	15. The Reason

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 15: The reason

"You really want to know?" The Uchiha asked. His infamous smirk still there. "Let me ask you this" Both swords broke away from each other as both Sasuke and the snake landed on the once soft lush green grass, that almost looked like a battle ground by the minute. "What do you think I'm fighting for?" Sasuke asked his cold careless monotone voice ringing through the sannin's ears. Orochimaru was still holding onto his sword making sure not to drop it and let the Uchiha know that he had given up. A small chuckle came out of him.

"That's easy…like the stubborn Uchiha you are…..Revenge…this is for revenge….revenge for all the happenings in your life…..Your taking your revenge on me…revenge for yourself and only yourself" Again his chuckle continued on as he stared coldly at the Uchiha. "Right?"

"Wrong" Sasuke said flatly. "Normally I would be fighting for myself" His red crimson eyes, scanning the area on what his next move would be. "I'm not fighting for myself this time…I'm fighting for _her__"_

"So the Uchiha has changed?" Orochimaru asked him. Earning a harsh look from the Uchiha. "I never knew Uchihas could change. Taking your brother Itachi for example"

"Itachi and are a different" Sasuke said flatly. "I'm not like him"

"You act like you have more potential than he does"

"Itachi's not my brother….yet he's my target" A flicker of electric like Chakra started to manipulate in his body. His katana still in his hand. Wheels of the sharingan moving hastily. "I want to end this soon" Sasuke spoke up, all he wanted right now was the pink cherry haired kunochi by his side.

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked trying to confront the S-ranked Uchiha. Scars and bruises and stains of her own blood stained the side of her face and clothing. Itachi bent down to her height and spoke in his dull tone voice.

"You're part of my plan" He said flatly and blankly.

"What plan?"

"To lure Sasuke here"

"Sasuke?"

"Un Sasuke….my brother…."

"What do you want with Sasuke?"

"I've heard many rumours over the years that he admires a certain someone"

"Who?" Sakura asked wanting to know who this person was, if it was a girl she would hunt that person down and kill them with her own two fists.

"Eager to know are we?" No answer when the Uchiha spoke. Just pure silence roamed free in the quiet dark cell. "The girl that Sasuke desires……." Itachi started of, looking at the kunochi every once in a while to see her reaction to what he was going to say. He could see her fist clenched up in anger. Her eyes wielding with pure determination. "It's you" Sakura's eyes turned to relief that she wouldn't be able to kill anyone…but was even more shocked when the words came out of Itachi's mouth.

"Me?" she echoed. "Me?" Making sure that she was right, or what she heard was right. Itachi nodded in agreement that she had indeed heard correct.

* * *

Review People!

Why the short chappies? Cause i did this a long time ago..like last year and never wanted to post it up...but i thought that i should give this fanfic a try on DeviantART and it turns out that it's one and still hopefully the most SasuxSaku fanfic on there... . 


	16. Strong and Strike

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 16: Strong and Strike

Sasuke had figured out what moves that he was going to pull, he knew what the outcome was going to be…hopefully him winning successfully. He spotted at the corner of his eye a tree that lead towards the snake.

'_If I jump there….and move there' _he thought as he eyes scanned the area. Looking at what the tree he was looking at before leading to. _'….jump from that branch….with my katana…I can strike him easily from behind' _ His eyes adverted back to the snake that was now running towards him. A smirk came to his lips.

As Orochimaru came closer by the second, He wield his snake like sword which was now situated on the tip of his mouth towards the Uchiha, hoping it went straight through the young Uchiha leaving huge amounts of blood staining the dull brown landscape. The minute that he came close, Sasuke had already disappeared in an instant. Orochimaru's eyes widen in shock as he still had the sword mouth and searching furiously for the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke stayed hidden amongst the trees. Leaves flowing in the wind as he eyed them, making no sound and no movements yet. He still had his katana in one hand and observed the Snake at the bottom, with his red crimson eyes. He could see everything amongst the trees; He could see what the Snake was up to and what he was preparing next and also the haunting assistant at the bottom.

"Why of all people me?" Sakura asked. Her cute voice scared as ever. Itachi could sense it her fear amongst the words that came out of her now dull lips. He couldn't be bothered answering all of her questions all day he got up and headed towards the entrance of the cell leaving the cherry alone with no answers. Once Itachi had left, Kisame locked the cell and gave her an evil grin that sent shivers down her spine.

Orochimaru tried scanning the area with his yellow like snake eyes, trying to spot the Uchiha.

'_Up?'_ His eyes adverted up to the dull almost like stormy sky. Sasuke spotted this and knew this could be his advantage. His steps were slow yet quiet. Kabuto was also scanning the area.

The chain that hung around Sasuke's neck was causing small amounts of rattling. He held onto it trying to make it stop. Eventually it did. The pendant reminded him of Sakura more than anything else and he didn't want to lost it not know. Right now it was the second most important thing to him. Sakura as his first priority. He jumped on the branch that was closest to him, trying to not make a sound. Taking one more look at the Snake if he had discovered the his hiding spot. He still had his katana in one hand, concentrating hard on what the snake would pull.

Orochimaru felt like he was cornered. _'Final Sasuke has improved…a real match indeed….with hopefully a successful outcome' _ He thought evilly, he adverted his yellow eyes over to Kabuto seeing that he was still trying to spot the Uchiha. The Snake's sword still in the tip of his tongue. One corner of his eyes he tried to find the missing opponent.

Sasuke knew that this was his chance. He ran swiftly nin-speed to a tree that was situated only metres away from the snake shinobi's back. Taking his katana once again, his crimson red sharingan eyes moving hastily than ever, Sasuke rebounded from the tree branch and stashed his katana right through the snake sannin's torso. Kabuto witnessed the shocking scene. Orochimaru now had a sword stuck within him. He adverted his gaze down seeing a metal sword sticking out of his torso, over drooling with blood. He turned his head in a slight ninety degrees seeing the Uchiha. The snake's blood was on his cheek, as he stared at snake with a grinning smirk.

* * *

What's gonna happen to Orochimaru ne? Die or survive? Only way to find out...REVIEW!...Please? 


	17. Snake’s Demise

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 17: Snake's Demise 

"How?" Orochimaru asked him. "How?" The Snake Sannin's face now covered with his own blood. Orochimaru dropped his sword from his mouth, his eyes still looking at Sasuke in amazement. A slight smirk appeared on the Uchiha's lips.

"You're the one that taught me all this and you ask me how I do it?" Sasuke asked, the infamous Uchiha smirk still on him. Orochimaru gazed back at the cold metal sword that had plunged in his stomach. His purple pale hands grabbed on the sword trying to pull it out, without luck. Sasuke stared at him oddly. "It's no use…just die already….you have nothing in this world" Sasuke tried driving the snake mad. A trickle of blood fell from his snake like mouth. His vision became blurry. Kabuto was observing the whole scene. He ran over to the sannin, pushing the Uchiha out of the way before proceeding any further. Sasuke moved away, took his katana out and left the Snake Sannin falling to his doom. Orochimaru landed on a pool of his own blood. Sasuke had stood there, his katana in hand and eyeing everyone present.

"Orochimaru?" Kabuto tried to retrieve an answer from the Sannin. "Orochimaru-sama" All he could hear was deep and heavy breathing coming from the defeated snake.

"Curse you Sasuke" Orochimaru told the Uchiha with his final breath. Sasuke stared at him…dangerously.

"Where's Sakura?" Was the first words that came out of the young survivor of the Uchiha clan. Orochimaru closed his dark yellow venomous eyes and continued to at least speak and give details to the eager Uchiha.

Itachi walked back to his room, thoughts running through his mind as he tried to find a solution to them. Kisame was walking to his own room. Entering his darken room, he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get the frustration out. "Anytime now…Sasuke will come for me….Anytime now, Any day now, any second now" He was keen to test on how strong his brother had become. All these years he had waited for the moment, he had waited all his life for this showdown.

Orochimaru couldn't speak properly, his mouth was overflowing his own blood. "Sakura….was….taken….by…..Itachi…..last night" Orochimaru spoke between each cough. Sasuke could pick up the details that had came to him.

"Itachi?" He echoed. A nod came from Kabuto who had agreed.

"Orochimaru I should take you inside" Kabuto tried telling the Snake. Orochimaru shook his head in disagreement. He stared at the sky, all the blood still stained on the side of face, appearing and staining his chin.

"I think there's no need to…just leave me here….Sasuke even said it…..i have nothing to live for now…"

"That's not true" kabuto tried to back up his argument. A small nod came from the Sannin.

"My own experiments turned on me…..i have nothing to live for…It's better if I just die…."

"What about your dreams and ambitions?" Kabuto asked again hoping to get a different outcome from the snake sannin.

"My dreams have ran away from me….My dreams have turned their back on me" Kabuto knew who he was referring to. Looking at the young Uchiha now. Sasuke was to busy to even care about the death of the Sannin. Sasuke was disgusted with the sight of blood that had appeared on the blade. Checking the chain again he eyed the pendant again. Trying to pick up what the cherry hearted pendant was telling him.

The clouds began to roll in, Sasuke gazed up at the grey sky that hanged over him. Taking one last look at the necklace. He now left it hanging around his neck, as he eyed at the almost dead sannin.

Orochimaru gave a small nod and looked back at the sky that had caused a downpour washing his blood around him. He closed his eyes and rested peacefully. No answer, no breathing, no heartbeat. The snake was dead.

Sasuke left with silence as he walked the opposite direction. Kabuto continued to stare at the deceased snake. Giving a smile. His clothes were now stained with the Snake sannin's blood.

* * *

Please Review While u wait for the nxt chapters to come out like in 2 weeks time or possibly a week; so while you wait might as well head over to the other fanfics 

'A Year Ago Today' or 'Lost Without You'

(all my fanfics are SasuxSaku btw) 


	18. Time

SasuxSaku Fanfic

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile 

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 18: Time

Running through the woods, Sasuke knew where he had to go. He ran as fast as his feet could take him…he knew the answer to his questions. All this was leading him up to one person that he despised the most, the person that had taken everything he had every come close too.

Sakura stayed in the run-down cell crying her eyes out. It was the worst situation that she had ever been in. Bars made of heavy unbreakable material. No chakra, Sakura had no Chakra left, for the hours that she had been in the cell she had been healing herself, trying to close the big ones and small ones. The constant dripping of water that had appeared and was starting to annoy her. She felt weak, un-able to do anything, she felt fragile and insignificant in the world.

Minute by minute, hour by hour, Itachi waited patiently for the arrival of his brother. He could feel it in his blood the anticipation that had taken over him. It was how he planned it since the day he wiped out the whole clan, and Sasuke played it like a puppet on a string, a smirk came to the side of his lip as he thought of what he was going to do with his measly little brother and the girl he desired.

Sasuke was running through the woods, this was it.

'_The final showdown between the Uchihas' _he though '_finally…..'_ his now clean katana was present on his back as he ran the final distance towards the Akatsuki lair.

Kisame was outside, sitting on a nearby rock that was present. He was outside keeping guard and taking out any unwanted intruders he knew who to destroy and not to destroy. His sword by his side as he eyes nearly all the possible entries of the forest.

Sasuke could pin-point the exact location of the lair, the trails that his brother had told all him all the necessary details. The path of blood had guided him. Stopping, he bent down and gazed at the blood that had stained the forest pathway. He knew who was leading him; he knew who the blood had belonged too.

'_Sakura' _he arose to his full height and continued on.

Itachi arose from his bed as he made his way to the dudgeons below the lair. A small chuckle of delight could have been heard from him as he came closer to the blossom's cell.

Sakura was terrified she heard the same familiar haunting footsteps that haunted her from previous nights. Itachi came by his red blooded eyes glaring at her. He opened the cell and walked to the pink haired kunochi, he knew she had been crying for the duration that she had been here. His cold hands touched hers, Sakura felt the touch it was cold, yet different. It wasn't like Sasuke's touch, she missed him, she missed Sasuke, his eyes, his courage, his determination everything…she loved everything about that young Uchiha. She slapped the elder's hand away. To Itachi he was getting angrier by the minute he needed this girl for his plan towards his brother to go to work.

"Go away!" Sakura demanded. Her tears had stained her once pink delicate cheeks, scars on her arms, her hair all dirty and soggy. "Go away" she kept repeating to the Uchiha. Itachi glared at her. Grabbing her arm even tighter.

"I don't care about your little needs….I'm in control now not you" Itachi said hastily. Grabbing her tight by the arm he dragged her out of the cell. Sakura screamed and tried to fight for her freedom.

"Let me go!" she demanded from the elder. Itachi was now playing attention to a something that the kunochi had said, he didn't want to let her go, she was part of his plan, a plan that he had prepared the day the Uchiha clan was wiped out.

Sasuke had arrived, he stopped to a halt when he saw the Kisame at the entrance, guarding.

"What have we here?" Kisame asked, as he arose to his full height, grabbed his sword and grinned dangerously at the young Uchiha. No answer came from the young one. Just a smirk that crossed his lip. Sasuke grabbed his katana from his back and wielding it infront of the Human like shark.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked, eagerly, he wanted to know where the cherry blossom was located. He wanted her in his arms.

Itachi had stepped out of the lair still dragging Sakura. Stepping out into the sunlight that came out of the clouds. Sasuke took a sight at seeing all the tear stains on her cheeks, all the blood on her arms, and legs. His crimson red eyes adverted to his elder brother, Itachi. Seeing his brother make him pull in the infamous Uchiha smirk.

* * *

Next Chapter of Fragile up on


	19. Show Down

SasuxSaku Fanfic

SasuxSaku Fanfic

Fragile 

By Bunny-chan

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Bunny-chan

Chapter 19: Show Down

"This is it" Sasuke called over to his brother, his katana still in hand. Glaring at his brother.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tried adjusting her eyes to the light. She had been locked up from cell to cell and wasn't able to get any sunlight into her system. Itachi let go of her and kicked her to the side. A cry was heard from her.

"Oi" Sasuke tried getting his brother's attention. "Stop it"

"State your purpose" Itachi told his brother already knowing the answer. "You came here to defeat me and avenge the family right?" His dark threatening voice ringing in everyone's ears. Kisame stepped away, from his seat and walked up to Itachi.

"You're going to handle this by yourself right?" A nod came from the elder. Kisame walked back into the lair as he eyed devilishly at Sakura who was trying to get up, blood had appeared on the side of her face. Her head was bleeding and he could tell that she wanted help; Kisame took one look at her and walked back into the lair, without a sound or a statement.

A gust of wind blew between the two survivors of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke continued to gaze angrily towards his older brother who stood there in silence. Itachi was also doing the same, it was like a mirror image of himself. Sakura was on the side as she observed the dangerous scene.

"Why did you come Sasuke?' Itachi asked him in a dull yet threatening monotone voice. "What have you learned on your journey?" A smirk came to the younger Uchiha's lips

"You really wanted to know?"

"It depends" Itachi answered back.

"I came here for one reason"

"Oh" Itachi started thinking that he knew the answer to his question. "Let me guess Revenge is it?" Itachi gave a small chuckle. "Sasuke you were always the predictable one in the family"

"Not today" Sasuke blurted out. Both of Itachi's crimson eyes focusing on his younger brother.

"Oh? Then what is it then?" His elder brother wanted to know, whatever it was, Itachi had a urge to take it away, in the corner of his eye he watched the frighten kunochi who was hiding behind a nearby rock, shivering in fear. Sasuke was watching in the corner of his eye the scared kunochi as another smirk came to his lips.

"What I'm fighting for this time?"

"Her?" Itachi asked, pointing towards the scared kunochi huddled in the corner. Sakura tried to move further away from the elder, stills scared but willing to move away for safety. He now stared at his brother as a slight chuckle escaped him. "Her?"

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, his grip on his katana increased. "What's so funny?" He repeated.

"Nothing….." Itachi stated. "But" he continued on again. "Why would you fight for her….all the Uchihas are known to fight for one person in their life…that person is them self"

"Well this one Uchiha is fighting for a loved one" Sasuke replied back.

"When do you ever use the word love to others?" Itachi asked him again, hoping his brother to reply. For a while the elder had been receiving a deadly glare from his younger brother every second. "When have you used the word love?" Itachi echoed his question again.

"Just then" Sasuke replied back.

"Why would you even bother with a girl like her she's useless" Itachi stated. Sakura's stomach churned in agony when she heard the words come out of the elder's mouth.

_I'm useless?' _She thought to herself.

Sasuke gripped on his katana even harder. His knuckles turning into the shade of white. "Insult her one more time and your in for a rude awakening" Sasuke said harshly, his red eyes focusing on his brother. Itachi gave a slight smirk.

"Let's get this started"

* * *

Next Chapter of Fragile up on


	20. The Hearts of an Uchiha

Chapter 20: A Heart of an Uchiha

Sakura stared at the fight that had unfolded; she knew that this was Sasuke's chance of regaining his life back from his demon hearted brother. Her emerald eyes focusing on both brothers. Sasuke waited patiently for his brother to move. Itachi had his red crimson eyes spotted on his younger sibling.  
'Genjutsu will probably work on him best' Itachi thought. He held his hands to form the sheep symbol. Sasuke took glances at the kunochi every once in a while. His highest priority was to protect her. A slight smirk came from the elder. As his memories of using genjutsu on his brother always made him succeed victory especially on the night when the whole clan was murdered.

Sasuke wield his katana and charged forward towards his older sibling. Itachi took this the chance as he cast the genjutsu. Sasuke immediately stopped when he saw the blurry landscape starting to form.  
'Kuso' He swore under his breath. "Genjutsu…." His grip continued to tighten on his katana. Hearing a bit of laughter in the background, Sasuke couldn't think properly although he tried.

Itachi stared at his brother, infront of him in his pathetic state. To him he knew Sasuke was almost paralyzed and this was his chance to officially kill the whole Uchiha clan. Walking over to his brother, took his katana away from. Sasuke didn't react, his eyes were closed and he was on the ground; he was trying to get rid of the images in his head that his brother had cast on him. Sakura shivered in fear, each step that the elder took, scared her, she knew what he was up too….but what could she do?

Threatening images came to mind one by one, how the clan died. Sasuke eyed all the once Uchiha members falling one by one. Fear of those days, memories of that day running and replaying in his head. The sound of his brother's intimidating voice ringing through his ears, he tried to catch the words that were surrounding and shrouding his vision. "You were never loved….you were hated…despised of….why would anyone love you….your an outcast in Konoha, an outcast…everywhere you go….your an outcast"

Sakura tried to move forward but was stopped by Itachi's glare. He spoke to her "It's no use….he's stuck in my genjutsu….there's nothing you can do"  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled trying to get the shinobi's attention.  
Itachi took his siblings sword as he held it up hovering it over his younger brother's head. Then holding the grip even harder and lowering it towards his brother's chin. Not cutting him yet. A winning smirk wiped across his face. Sasuke however was trapped in another dimension has his life hanged in the balance.  
"This is it" Itachi said "It's been nice knowing you little brother" Lifting the sword up Itachi braced himself for his little brother's defeat.

The whole scenery for a second went black; a dash of red blood marked the spot of a defeated shinobi. Itachi eyes widen as a spot of blood landed on the side of his face. He stared at the damage that he had created. Sasuke re-opened his red crimson eyes finding his brother infront of him, sword in hand, he wiped the side of his face as he saw blood, not his own. He looked to see Sakura standing there defending him, a wound that his brother had created with his katana had stabbed her, giving her a shoulder wound to bother with. Itachi removed the metal out of the girl. His bloodline limit watching the girl.  
"Why?" Itachi asked her. Stunned at the sacrifice that she had pulled for his younger sibling. A trickle of blood ran down from the side of her mouth.  
"You will never know" She clearly stated, falling backwards only too be caught by the shinobi of her dreams. He too had questions that concern of the dangerous action that she had pulled.  
"Why?" That was only word that had escaped his lips. Sakura felt a painful twitch from where she was hurt. Itachi still glared at the pitiful sight that they were in. Sakura placed her hand over her shoulder wound as she slowly focused some chakra on the same spot, trying desperately to heal it. The pain had kept stopping her from concentrating more Chakra. Sasuke saw the sight of this, as he slowly placed his hand over hers.  
"I'll lend you my Chakra" he said. Itachi was still holding Sasuke's katana watching the love scene that was infront of him.  
"Sasuke-kun….Why?"  
"Why did you save me?" he re-stated.

* * *

Sorry for not updating you guys :L My excuse? I lost the document in a reboot and totally forgot that i had a account :L but thank god i uploaded it all on my Da before hand, today i realised that i haven't been updating for long so i'm just going to upload all chapters that i can find for you all :D

But just a noter...i don't write fanfiction anymore :L actually i haven't been following whats happening in Naruto ...all i know is that Sasuke (evil) killed Itachi ( ; 3 ; ) whom is my favorite character...enough of me rambling make sure you favorite and review this chapter :)


	21. Why?

Chapter 21: Why?

Sasuke eyed his brother who still had his katana in his hand, grabbing Sakura swiftly he disappeared out of sight. Itachi gave a slight grunt in annoyance as he moved towards the woods. "Just like playing hide and seek…" Itachi reminded himself with a little confidence in his voice.

Sasuke laid Sakura against a tree, they were high up in a tree covered by and surrounded by more trees.  
"Why?" Sasuke asked her again. Sakura eyed the chain around his neck. She saw her pendant hanging from him. She tried reaching for it. Sasuke pulled away quickly as he could, thinking that she was up to her childish acts when they were younger.  
"Sasuke" she tried getting to him. "Is that my pendant?"  
"No…" Sasuke retorted. "We shouldn't worry about these things…I'm more concern about you….."  
"But" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence when Sasuke's lips had touched hers.  
'Just to make her shut up for now' Sasuke thought. Sakura's emerald colour eyes, after the kiss they had shared she gently caressed his cheek.

Neji arrived back to Konoha, coming through the gates he heard someone spoke his name. "Oi Hyuuga weren't you with the Uchiha and the Cherry?" Kotetsu stated.  
"Where are they?" Izumo continued on. Neji ignored them and continued walking to give the mission reports to Tsunade.  
"Hard ass" Kotetsu muttered under his breath. Neji payed no attention to it and kept walking.

Minutes went by, Silence was in the air. Sakura had already started healing herself, with the help of Sasuke. His hands were overlapping on top of hers as the massive amount of Chakra flowed within her to the wound that her hand was hovering over. Sakura let out a tiny grunt of pain, Sasuke was more focused on the correct Chakra movement. "Nearly done" Sakura reassured him. His eyes watching the slowly closed wound, Sakura removed her hand over the wound whilst Sasuke did the same. She gave a slight smile. Sasuke too returned the sweet smile she gave to him, with an infamous Uchiha smirk. Sakura got a little closer to him this time, their noses touching each other; they could hear each other's breathing movements.

Itachi took the time to find his brother, checking each time, his sharingan fully activated and ready for the showdown of his life. He still had his brother's katana in his hand. Itachi was well on his way searching for his brother on foot. He knew that by jumping from tree to tree Sasuke would pick up the signal and beats of each thud that came in contact with his foot causing him to move away by the second Itachi had gotten close. Itachi was slicing down branches that were in his way. Making it clearer for him to see into the distance and find his little brother to end the rivalry that had been happening for almost a half of his sibling's life.

Sakura let out a little smile had what Sasuke was doing; He was staring right into her emerald eyes, almost like he was lost in them.  
"Sasuke?" She broke the silence between them. Sasuke gave a slight smirk, as he continued to stare at her curious emerald eyes. Sakura heard a series of trees that she swore was hitting the ground hard, twigs snapping into two. "Sasuke?" She tried getting the shinobi's attention.  
"What?" Sasuke asked her again. This time his eyes adverting from hers and removing his forehead from the rosette hair kunochi.  
"Did you hear that?" She asked him again. Sasuke looked around closely.  
"What do you mean….I don't…hear" Sasuke was cut off when his saw his brother, his own katana in his brother's hand. Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura, bridal style and carried her away hopefully to a safer place. Itachi managed to wield the sword and create a slight wound on his little's brother's shoulder. Sasuke let out a grunt of pain. He managed to land safely on a tree branch. Itachi was now on the forest ground waiting for his brother to come down.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	22. Details

Chapter 22: Details

Blood dripped from his now opened wound as it landed on the ground below him. Sasuke gave a slight grunt of pain. Sakura tired getting closer to him. Watching him closely. "Sasuke-kun?" She tired getting to him. Placing a warm hand on his wound. Sasuke pushed her away in anger. Sakura's back made contact with the tree bark behind her. Sasuke saw the sight of the girl, as he moved closer to her still clenching his opened wound as he spoke to her.  
"I'm sorry" Sasuke apologised. Sakura's eyes widen in amazement. Did he just apologize to her? This was a first. Sasuke slowly moved away from Sakura as he stared back down at his brother waiting at the bottom of the tree. One look at Sakura then another look at the pendant he hopped down from the branch. Landing on the forest floor.

"Let's get this over with" Sasuke demanded.  
"So eager to die brother?" Itachi insulted him. Making sure that Sasuke was up to the challenge that could make him possibly lose himself forever.  
"No I'm eager to kill you" Sasuke restated back to his brother. Itachi gave a slight smirk, still holding Sasuke's katana.  
"Is that so?" Itachi tried convincing his brother. "We all know that when this battle ends there will be only one that will be standing….the other will lose themselves forever"  
"And you suspect me to worry about that?" Sasuke asked him getting ready in his fighting pose.

Tsunade slammed her hands on the table as she heard the words of each detail on what had happened on the recent mission. Neji was staring at her with cold eyes watching her ever move.  
"Is this true?"  
"All of it" Neji replied back to her. Giving a nod as indication to the Hokage. Tsunade sat back down in her chair as she turned it over to the window that viewed Konoha.  
"No wonder" Neji looked at her with a confuse look.  
"What do you mean? Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked trying to get an answer out of her.  
"When he gave me the mission details….he didn't tell me all of the details that were necessary" The blond Hokage tried to explain, hoping that the Hyuuga got the idea.  
"I see" Neji replied back. Tsunade turned around to face the prodigy again.  
"Sasuke and Sakura are still out there right?" Tsunade asked, resting her hand on her palm this time and asking the Hyuuga in a broadly manner. "I see…send all anbu there"  
"Where?" Neji asked her, he knew that the Hokage didn't have details to everything. "Do you even know where to start looking?" A small silence ran in between them. "Well do you?" Neji repeated again. A slight chuckle came from the blonde kunochi.  
"I don't but Kakashi does"  
"Kakashi?" Neji echoed. "Why him?"  
"Kakashi has one time with Sakura, Naruto and an elder from the Sand village has found the Akatsuki hideout"  
"And what about it?"  
"It's possible that it's still there….Now go and tell all anbu including Kakashi to come" Neji nodded as he ran out of the room and down the streets of Konoha trying to find Kakashi.

A few dreading minutes had passed. Sakura watched anxiously from the tree above the Uchiha brother's battleground. Itachi lurched forward holding the katana out hoping to stab his brother in the heart. Sasuke dodged it in time as he kept clenching his previous wound.  
"Is this how your going to fight me?" Itachi asked his brother. "Not that much excitement" Itachi announced. Sasuke stared at his brother in a deathly manner. His wound still dripping full of blood.

* * *

Please Review :)


	23. Scatter

Chapter 23: Scatter

"Might as finish this of…..You have nothing left brother" Itachi's threatening tone rang through his sibling's ears with haunt. Sakura watched helplessly in the tree, she didn't want to interfere with the fight, she wanted to help Sasuke, but if she did help Sasuke he would push her away constantly not wanting her to come any closer to his already injured self. A little spark flicked from the ground below her. She could see the younger sibling starting forming his jutsu in the palm of his hand.  
"Chidori?" Sakura whispered to herself, not making Sasuke or Itachi hear what she had said.

Anbu squads were lined out perfectly infront of the Hokage mansion, waiting patiently for orders. Tsunade was on the top floor of the mansion above all anbu present. Her amber eyes glittered with determination to get her subordinate back. Shizune was with her watching with anticipation on what the Hokage was about to announce.  
"Minna!" Tsunade started, all anbu had their masks on watching and waiting for why she had called them. Kakashi watched from the bottom, he was the only one amongst the crowd only wearing his typical normal jounin uniform. "We have just received reports of the lastest mission that concerning of Sasuke, Sakura and Neji" Neji was present, standing next to Kakashi and absorbing all the bitter details of the mission. "It turns out that we have a tougher situation than I thought" Tsunade continued, the tone of her voice lowered drastically. Shizune could hear the pain and sorrow from Tsunade's voice. "It turns out that Sakura was taken away by that Snake Orochimaru" she tried to continue on, trying to resist the tears that streamed down her face. Her fists were clenched up in anger. "As Hokage…..I want you to go and find her…..there's a chance that Sasuke has gone after her" Most Anbu nodded their heads indicating to the Hokage that they had understood the orders that were handed down to them.  
"That Sasuke…" Kakashi muttered under his breath, making no one around him hear his compliment to the Uchiha. "Always too protective of that girl"  
Shear determination had shrouded around the Mansion of the Hokage. Tsunade gave a slight nod to all the anbu in indication that they could leave. "Scatter" she called to them. All anbu headed in different directions. Jumping and running from rooftops to the Konoha gates.  
"Tsunade are you okay?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked below here, seeing Kakashi still standing there.  
"What are you waiting for Kakashi go!"  
"Why did you tell everyone to head to the Sound region?" Kakashi asked. His black eye watching for answers.  
"Why do you ask?" Tsunade leaned against the rail watching the Jounin from below. "You know where they are don't you?" A small nod came from the sliver haired jounin. "You can go and get them then…." Another nod. Kakashi turned around and headed out the Konoha gates. Tsunade watched him, a small smile came from her.  
"Kakashi is so predictable" Tsunade stated.  
"What do you mean?" The assistant asked. Tsunade turned around to face her.  
"Kakashi knows where his students would be…senseis often do that…they observe you….goals, actions, fighting ablilities….and once they have that…..they can track you down no matter where you are" Small smiles came from both Kunochi.  
"Maybe your right…Tsunade-sama" Shizune looked up at the sky, clouds were rolling in. "Are you sure today was a suitable day to take them on this mission, it's only ten o clock in the morning and it's getting dark already…must be a big thunderstorm then…" Shizune stated. Tsunade nodded.  
"Let's go Shizune" she insisted as she moved towards the exit.

Kakashi had stopped infront of the Konoha gates. Took his kunai out and scraped a hint of blood that had been there on the previous mission, preformed a few hand signs, and called out. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" a puff of white smoke surrounded him. Next minute eight dogs came to a halt infront of him. The smallest one Pakkun, started to talk to the silver-haired Jounin.  
"Why did you call us?" He asked. Kakashi stared at the dog, without hesitation answered back, he feared this, hadn't his students faced enough dangers in their life? "Kakashi?" Pakkun broke the silence. Kakashi's black eye was closed as he spoke under his black navy mask.  
"It turns out from Tsunade is that Sasuke and Sakura have gone missing from there last mission"  
"And?"  
"Tsunade said that Orochimaru could have taken Sakura with him…we have to track those two down"  
"Judging by the fact….Sasuke would have followed her" Pakkun stated wisely. A slight nod came from the jounin. "If Sasuke did follow her…then he would have had a high chance on taking Orochimaru down…"  
"Orochimaru is considered one of the legendary Sannin, Sasuke is seen as the last remaining Uchiha, how can you be sure that Sasuke has defeated Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked Pakkun.  
"Kakashi….think about it...Even though Orochimaru is a legendary Sannin, but Sasuke is well known as an Uchiha, Uchihas are known for their power" Pakkun tried explaining to him. Silence ran in between. A few minutes later Kakashi had ended the argument between them.  
"Let's just go and fine them…" Kakashi insisted. "You remember their scents right?" Kakashi asked Pakkun. A small nod came from the puppy.  
"Of course I never forget Sakura's"  
"Might I ask you why?" Kakashi asked concern of what the dog had been up to with one of his students.  
"She uses the same shampoo as me…." Kakashi was speechless at what his dog just said.  
"Okay let's go" Kakashi claimed as he started running nin-speed to where Sasuke and Sakura would be.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	24. Revenge

Chapter 24: Revenge

"Iie….Chidori Nagashi" she stated in a low tone. Itachi was ready, sword in hand and ready to fight for his life. Sasuke's palm filled with Chakra the slowly his whole body. Sakura witnessed the sight; it was like when Naruto when he had turned into the nine-tailed demon that rested in him.

Itachi's eyes witnessed the scene his eyes were bored. "I see…so that's what you're doing" Sasuke could tell that his plan was doomed to succeed. He didn't have the slightest chance of winning in this condition. A grunt was heard from the younger Uchiha as he stood up, his body being shrouded in his Chidori Nagashi. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he observed his brother's what he thought pathetic actions.

Itachi was now concern on what this battle between Sasuke and him was truly meant to prove, was his little brother trying to prove that he could avenge the Uchiha clan or did he lose sight of that goal and concentrated his thoughts on that one girl? Sakura?  
Sasuke became more enraged by the minute, Itachi saw the sight of his pitiful brother, Sasuke glared at the brother he knew, his hands now hanged on his side, his fists clenched up in anger. Sasuke has his head tilted down while the Chidori Nagashi surrounded his body. The elder took this as his chance, he ran towards the nearest tree, focusing Chakra to his foot ran himself over to the tree that was situated behind his younger brother. His katana still in hand. Crimson eyes still activated, and the will to kill his brother. As his foot left the tree bark, he directed the Katana towards his younger brother. The minute the metal had gotten close Sasuke had disappeared. Itachi's red crimson eyes widen at the sight. Sakura looked around trying to find a hint of Sasuke.  
"Where is he?" she told herself in a small whisper. Sasuke re-appeared behind Itachi, his hands completely full and loaded with a Chidori that he had been saving up. The screeching of a thousand birds ran the air. Itachi tried dodging the attack but was caught of guard when Sasuke had lurched the Chidori forward ripping his flesh and bruising it. Itachi could feel it, he dropped his brother's katana with a clang and landed near a tree, his back resting on the bark. Sasuke was over the other side of the battleground watching his brother in his hopefully dying state. The numbness started to form; Itachi's hands were shaking in fear.  
"What are you afraid of?" Sasuke asked. "You aren't afraid of death aren't you?" Sasuke took one more sight from his elder brother he could see the damage that he had done. His brother's face was covered in blood on one side his mouth was spitting up blood every once in a while that they had talked. The wound that Sasuke had caused had stained his Akatsuki shirt. Sasuke clenched his wound again, that he had received earlier on, staring at his brother.  
"Sasuke tell me" Sakura stared

Kakashi and his group of nin-dogs were now at the Akatsuki basement. Resting up in a tree as they spoke quietly to each other. Each dog was focused to find Sasuke's and Sakura's scents.  
"Find anything?" Kakashi asked minutes later. A tiny nod came from the littlest member of the pack. "Where?"  
"Just up north…not to far away from here"  
"Good" Kakashi nodded. Pakkun jumped off the biggest dog, as the rest disappeared in a puff of white smoke leaving the Jounin and his small companion to continue the rest of the journey on finding the missing students. "Let's go" Earning an agreed look from his dog he started to move once more to where his students were likely to be fighting.  
"There're not alone" Pakkun started as the landed on a tree on by one.  
"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked to get more accurate answers from the dog.  
"Another one…."  
"Another one?"  
"Another one…..Another person is there"  
"Can you pick up their scents?" Kakashi asked once more from the dog. Pakkun closed his eyes as he tried to get the scent. Pakkun detected the smell as he spoke back to Kakashi.  
"Who do you think it is?" Pakkun asked.  
"Someone working for Akatsuki possibly"  
"Who would Sasuke chase right now that's in Akatsuki?"  
"Uchiha Itachi?" A small nod. "Itachi is no joke; he's an S-classed criminal"  
"Typical Sasuke putting revenge first"

"Tell me Sasuke" Itachi asked, his breathing becoming deeper and deeper by the minute. Sasuke watched his brother in his dying state, emotionlessly. Sakura watched from up above, as she slowly came down from the tree, making her way over to Sasuke, and embracing him. Sasuke embraced her back as he eyed his brother again. "During this whole fight…what where you fighting for?" A cough of blood spatted on the ground near him. Kakashi had appeared, situating himself on a tree unseen by anyone. Sasuke closed his crimson red eyes, opening them again as they faded into a black shade again.  
"You really want to know?" Sasuke said. "I've realized that revenge wasn't the answer to everything" Kakashi gave a small smirk under his mask. A small faint mutter from Pakkun was heard.  
"He finally realized?" Kakashi stayed silent as he wanted to know the answer that would come out of the Uchiha. A likely answer that he knew.  
"All this time….I wasn't fighting for myself" Sakura stared at him, thinking that she knew the answer that he was searching for. Itachi gazed at his brother, awaiting his answer. Sasuke took a glanced at the pendant that hanged from his neck then back at Sakura. "All this time….I've been fighting for one thing in my life…." Itachi adverted his eyes to where Sasuke was looking. He managed to pull a small smirk, in his dying state.  
"You…were fighting…for her?" Itachi asked, taking breaths between each word that he pronounced. A small nod came from the younger one. "Sasuke….seems to me that….you have…improved over the last few years…." Sasuke continued to stare at his brother in his dying state. The pool of blood surrounding the tree that Itachi was resting against as Itachi stared at his brother giving a smirk as he went. The sun disappeared completely, as Sasuke tilted his head up so see where the light had disappeared too. Sakura adverted her eyes to the sky, feeling a droplet of water hit her on the side of the cheek. A downpour soon started to occur. Itachi gave one last smirk at his brother before saying his last few words.  
"Sasuke…..you have made the Uchihas proud" He closed his red crimson eyes as he drifted of to a deep sleep. Sasuke gave a little smirk at what his elder brother had told him.

* * *

OOooo Second last chapter! Please Review :)


	25. Fulfilled

Chapter 25: Fulfilled

Kakashi gave a small smile under his mask. Sasuke could hear the little movements that Kakashi made. "You can come down now Sensei" Kakashi, as ordered by the Uchiha came down followed by his dog. "Long time no see"  
"Same to you too Sasuke" Kakashi spoke back. "Anyway let's get back" His black eye adverted to the Cherry behind Sasuke. "Tsunade's been worried about you Sakura….are you okay?" Taking a look at the scars that had appeared on her; the dirt smudges stained on her face, her clothes, all ripped and covered in dirt. A small nod came from the kunochi.  
"Alright then let's get back" Pakkun announced "Everyone has been worried about you two" Kakashi gave a slight nod in indication that the canine was telling the truth. Sasuke gave a slight smirk.  
"Then we should go back to Konoha then shouldn't we?" Kakashi nodded.  
"You guys follow me" Kakashi indicated as he started to walk off with his dog, leaving the kunochi and the Uchiha alone.

"Sasuke" she tried starting a conversation between them. "Thank you….for saving me" She could see his eyes gazing upon his dead deceased brother on the ground covered by the pool of blood. "Sasuke?" She tried calling out to him only receiving a slight nod. Sasuke adverted his gaze back at Sakura. With a small nod he walked ahead of the kunochi. Sakura stopped him in his tracks. "Sasuke" she called to him again.  
"What" he gave her an answer this time. His wound from before was still dripping with blood. He tried to not to show the reaction of anxiety. Trying to be cool and calm. Sakura looked at him with determination.  
"Stop trying to hide things Sasuke" She stated  
"Nothing is wrong" he stated back hastily staring at her with his cold obsidian orbs.  
"There you go again" She hovered her hand over the wound forcing a bit of Chakra that Sasuke had given to her before to the wound that had been made by Itachi. A small grunt of pain came from the Uchiha.

Kakashi stopped mid way when he realized that two of his students hadn't been following him. Making his way back to the starting ground with his dog and himself. Stopping at a halt he saw both of his students. A small grin came to his lips. He hid behind a tree and observed their movements quietly and patiently.

Sakura finished the Chakra flow as she looked back at the Uchiha with emerald eyes, showing how much she had been through just this one mission. Sasuke started to caress her cheek in affection, Sakura's eyes became watery she wanted to cry, but she held it in. Sasuke gave a smirk at the sight of the kunochi; he could see that she was on the verge of tears.

Kakashi's black wandering eye looked at his two students, adverting his gaze above them he saw the moon, glittering in the night sky like a pearl that had been stashed in a pile of other black pearls.

Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes were gazing at Sakura with delight. He realized that he still had the kunochi's pendant. Taking off his chain he looked at Sakura his eyes telling all, he took her hand and gave back what was rightfully hers.  
"Here…you dropped it" he stated blankly. Sakura gave a small smile.  
"Thank you" she said back to him, embracing him again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, embracing her back, Sakura took one look at the pendant in her hand.  
'Maybe what Tsunade said was true…it does bring luck….in love…..' she thought to herself. Sasuke was now looking at her with affection, He then pressed his lips against hers, Sakura blushed madly at what the Uchiha was doing, though she paid no attention to it, her mind was telling her to reject the kiss but her heart was telling her that this was the right path, her arms were now around his neck, surrendering to the kiss. The moon hovered over the two lovers, it seemed like a sign that they had been destined for each other the day they met.

* * *

Last chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but i assumed all you guys would go to my da and read it that way DX but now this has been uploaded on both sites it's a bit easier. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for all the favorites :) Greatly appreciated, nice to know that someone still reads these and i am grateful :)


End file.
